


Daffodils are the prettiest flowers

by theothersideoflove



Series: Femslash Prompts [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Friendship, Love, depictions of violence not detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothersideoflove/pseuds/theothersideoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was early, Audrey knew it, and the sun hadn't still come out. But she needed to go there, more than anything. She needed to be reminded of how good she used to feel when she was there. That peaceful, calming atmosphere.<br/>Afternoons and evenings spent there, running in the grass, playing hide and seek with her best friend. She kinda missed all of that.<br/>By then, all of that was gone. Sure, they were still friends, but not like before. Not anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils are the prettiest flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I've been obsessed with Scream during these past few weeks and I began shipping Emma and Audrey. They're so cute! After 2x10 and 2x11 I wanted to write something about them, and I also was inspired by a prompt: "Daffodils are the prettiest flowers". Consider this as a deleted scene in 2x11, in which Emma finally addresses Audrey's feelings. Hope you like it! Tell me what you think in the comments :)  
> The poem mentioned in the text is "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud" by William Wordsworth.

"You can't escape, Audrey..."

A disturbing voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Run if you can! RUN!" The voice began laughing very loud.

Audrey didn't even know how she got there, in the woods, at night, alone. She just knew she was in danger.

She began running as fast as she could, she almost fell, but eventually she got out of there. But she wasn't home yet. She was far from home.

She was at the lake. Her worst nightmare was frightening her _again_. Ever since _that_ night she couldn't sleep well anymore, and she kept living it all again and again, in her dreams. She even went to see a therapist at first, but she couldn't tell her the whole truth. It was just too hard. It was already enough for her to dream it; she didn't need to talk about it in real life too. So she continued suffering, and it got worse and worse.  
The nightmares wouldn't stop, and she had them almost every night.   
Noah tried to calm her down many times, but it was useless.  
Only her other best friend, Emma, could make Audrey feel better. Everything was better when she was with her.  
Audrey knew she couldn't feel anything for Emma, she was clearly straight, but a little part of her always hoped her feelings weren't totally one-sided.

"Audrey! Here you are..."

She turned around and saw a figure with a mask. _That_   mask.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me? GO AWAY!"

It was all too much for her. Always seeing that mask, but never actually finding out who it belonged to.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to give you a lesson. Good girls don't kill people. But you aren't a good girl, are you? You remember what happened here, right? Do you wanna know how it feels?"

The person had a gun, like in every nightmare. Audrey already knew the ending. It would end with her getting shot, in the exact same spot where she shot Piper, months before.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? Just come to me in REAL LIFE. I'M SICK OF ALL OF THIS!"

Audrey was so sick and tired. She fell to her knees, hopeless.

"Don't be silly. You already know me! Don't worry, I'll show you my true identity sooner or later. Wait for it."

And the person disappeared in the woods. Just like that.

"What..." Audrey was actually surprised. It was the first time that person didn't kill her. She felt... reliefed, in a way.

She woke up sweating and gasping. She looked around worried that someone might have got in her house, somehow. It was all quiet. She knew where to go, to take a breath for a moment.

She would always go to the farm when she was little, with Emma. That place was so big and they could play inside whenever and however they wanted. Time had passed, and both of them were a little too grown up to keep playing there, but Audrey never forgot it.  
She loved the grass out there too. Full of daffodils, her and Emma's favorite flowers.

It was early, Audrey knew it, and the sun hadn't still come out. But she needed to go there, more than anything. She needed to be reminded of how good she used to feel when she was there. That peaceful, calming atmosphere.  
Afternoons and evenings spent there, running in the grass, playing hide and seek with her best friend. She kinda missed all of that.  
By then, all of that was gone. Sure, they were still friends, but not like before. Not anymore.

Audrey entered the farm and she sit in the middle for a while. Only a few days before, in the same place, she had confessed her love for Emma. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she needed to let it out. And so she did.  
There was no answer, and both girls kept doing what they had to do for the next days, as if nothing happened. With everything that was happening, they - especially Emma - didn't have time to think about that. But in their hearts, they knew they had to deal with it eventually.

Audrey hated that situation. She just wanted them to be friends like they were before, but maybe it was impossible. Audrey needed to earn Emma's trust again; it was the most important thing.

Suddenly Audrey heard a weird noise. Was it... someone who was opening the farm's door?

"Emma..." Audrey said with surprise.

"Audrey? What- what are you doing here?" Emma was surprised too.

"I had a really bad dream. Well, it's not news. I needed to come here, to think and take a break, you know. Why are _you_ here?"

"I guess we're here for the same reason... therapy hasn't helped me that much clearly." A sad look appeared on Emma's face. She wanted to be done with all of what was going on in Lakewood.

"What was your dream about? If you want to tell me..." Audrey got a little closer to her.

"Sure, it's fine. I can talk to you, at least you understand me. In the dream the killer kidnaps me, shows me Will's death again and again, like it wasn't enough one time, and then I find myself holding a knife and killing all of my friends. It's horrible. I always wake up in the middle of the night screaming or sweating. And I think... the only way I can get over all of this is to find out who the killer is once and for all."

"You're right. We need to know the truth. And we'll get to it, I promise." Audrey took another step forward to hold Emma's hand, while the girl smiled a little.

"You know, what was weird about my dream is that the killer was talking to me, and not on the phone. But with the same voice. Do you think it could mean something? It doesn't seems so, but..." Audrey was trying to give some sense to her nightmare, since it was so similar to what was happening in real life.

"I don't know... I don't think so. These nightmares... they're a distorted version of reality. We can't explain them. And we can't stop them, so we just have to wait."

"You're really starting to sound like your psychologist." Audrey tried to downplay the situation.

"Shut up" And they both laughed.

They went outside to walk for a while, but they didn't talk much. Emma took a daffodil from the ground and gave it to Audrey.

" _When on my couch I lie,_  
_in vacant or in pensive mood,_  
_they flash upon that inward eye,_  
_which is the bliss of solitude;_  
_and then my heart with pleasure fills,_  
_and dances with the daffodils_."

Emma was reciting one of her favorite poems.

"Woah, looks like someone studied..." Audrey said with a smirk. She actually loved that poem too.

"I love it. I could read it all day. You remember when we used to come here right? When we were happy we would dance, run, play games; but when we weren't in a good mood, especially when I wasn't, you would bring me daffodils to cheer me up. And I would bring them home with me, and put them in a glass with water, so that I could remember how nice you always were. When you weren't around and I was sad, I would just take a look at those flowers and feel better already. Then I started to do the same with you. They easily became my favorite flowers." A tear came down Emma's face.

"Em, that's so sweet. Of course I remember." She took her hands again, this time holding them tighter.

"I'm- I'm so sorry." Emma began sobbing, it was like she was letting out all her emotions at once.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. Everything will be better soon."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything the other day. I should have. What I wanted to say... I've felt something for you too Audrey. And I don't know if I still do, because I haven't thought about it for a long time, with everything that happened and Will and Kieran..." She fixed her hair and sat on the grass, exhausted.

Audrey didn't really know what to say. She couldn't believe Emma's words. Was she dreaming again?

"It's okay.  You don't have to be sorry. Our lives are pretty messed up right now, and we don't have time to think, I get it. I needed to let my feelings out, but you don't have to say anything. Not now. There's time." She tried to comfort Emma, and she began caressing her hand.

There was a moment of silence, then Audrey took another daffodil and gave it to Emma.

"Thanks. Daffodils are the prettiest flowers."

"Yeah, they are. But they're not as pretty as you." Emma suddenly blushed and smiled. Audrey always succeeded in making her feel better.

They hugged for some seconds, then Emma leaned her head on Audrey's shoulder, and they stayed like that for a while.


End file.
